I Loved You
by Sekisetsunananananatsuki
Summary: Kyoko and Sho were having a rocky relationship in Tokyo. Kyoko is an actress and Sho, a musician. All beautiful roses wither away in time. A once blooming rose is destroyed by it's own thorns. What will happen? Some songs included in the chapters. Slightly AU, sometimes characters might be OOC. Rated T for language.
1. I Don't Love You

**Disclaimer: Skip Bear is not mine, it's Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei's. Also, I do not own Love the Way You Lie, by Eminem.**

_Hi! This story is my first! Hope y'all like it!_

_BTW, it's not beta-read._

* * *

"Who was the guy you were talking to?"

"None of your business! It's just a friend!"

"Oh, really? He's just a friend now, huh? Stop seeing him!"

"You have no control over who I meet! You don't even care about me!"

He roughly picked her up by the collar,

"I do care about you! You just don't see it, you worthless woman! Haven't you seen all the times I've done everything for you? You ungrateful bitch!"

"I don't hear the sincerity in your voice! Don't touch me, you bastard!" She slapped him and ran.

**That night**

Sho turned over in his sleep. It felt so cold, so lonely. Suddenly, he was on stage, holding a microphone. Next to him was a girl. The girl was all blurred out. He couldn't see who she was.

The show started and the girl started singing,

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie."

He followed up,

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight. High off a love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate. And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me. She fucking hates me and I love it. Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you. No you ain't. Come back we're running right back. Here we go again. It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane. But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped. Who's that dude? I don't even know his name. I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength."

The girl got even more blurred out and her voice became muffled,

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because-"

The girl's voice disappeared completely. Sho still kept on singing,

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me. But when it comes to love you're just as blinded. Baby, please come back. It wasn't you, baby it was me. Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems..."

And then the dream ended.

**5AM in the morning**

Sho woke up, gasping, with cold sweat running down his forehead. He didn't know why he was so scared. His trained musician ears caught the familiar footsteps of Kyoko. He ran outside. Kyoko had just walked across his house. His long legs quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and shouted,

"Kyoko, where are you going?" She tersely replied,

"I'm leaving you." Remembering the words from his dream, he told her,

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me. But when it comes to love you're just as blinded. Baby, please come back. It wasn't you, baby it was me. Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away though. Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball. Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall. Next time? There will be no next time!" Kyoko looked at him in silence for a few seconds, then said,

"No, I don't hear your sincerity. I don't care anymore, Sho. I'm tired, I'm sick of you. Leave me alone." She started walking off, quicker, this time. Sho caught up to her once more,

"I mean it, I really mean it, Kyoko!" She stopped for a moment, without even glancing at him, then walked off again.

"STOP, KYOKO! LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed at her. Slowly, she turned around, eyes of warm honey turning freezing, turning ice cold. In a chilling, cold voice, no louder than needed, she said, "I'm nothing like you, Sho. I don't need you, I never did." She spun around and calmly walked away, leaving Sho frozen in his tracks.

**Sho's POV**

All the bad memories came rushing back as I stared up at my big, expensive house. Us fighting, screaming at each other, hitting each other... And then there was the last one, her talking and standing next to that tall man. Something ignited in me. I'm going to get her back. She was, no, IS MINE. EVERYBODY knows that... SHE'S MINE!


	2. A Box is Opened

**Disclaimer: Skip Bear is not mine, it's Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei's. I also do not own any song from this point on.**

_'Sup? I'm sorry I haven't updated! I really have no excuses. Anyways, I've changed the summary. Now it's:_

_Kyoko and Sho were having a rocky relationship in Tokyo. Kyoko is an actress and Sho, a musician. All beautiful roses wither away in time. A once blooming rose is destroyed by it's own thorns. What will happen? Some songs included in the chapters. Slightly AU, sometimes characters might be OOC. Rated T for language._

_P.S. Reviews are my cookies! Constructive criticism is also welcomed!_

* * *

__Kyoko shivered in her futon. She was lucky she was able to rent a small room in a homey traditional Japanese restaurant called Daruma-ya with the little money she had brought with her. She would have to stop acting for a bit. I didn't really matter. She wasn't famous anyways. Besides, she hardly had any money to support herself. _Perhaps I can ask the kind owners if I can stay here a little longer and as payment, work for them... I haven't forgotten the lessons Fuwa-sama-_ Her thoughts were cut off. A dark, heavy aura descended upon her. She saw red and her whole body was filled with rage. She remembered what happened that night...

**Flashback**

_Alarms were going off. Kyoko's angels were sealing her two boxes with heavy duty chains and locks. One was a box of love and the other, a box of hate. 'Love' was easily sealed with a bit of effort, but 'Hate' was much too strong. Demons were streaming out of the box. No matter how much effort the angels put into binding 'Hate' it still persisted. They were able to seal it for the time being, but a slit was left open. Inside of Kyoko, emotions were in turmoil, but it did not show. The angels activated her emergency system. Her body went cold. Everything froze. She was able to turn back, reject Sho and walk away... Once she reached a proximity with no Sho, that was when 'Hate' burst open. Her demons had managed to pry the box of hate open._

**End of Flashback**

Kyoko was confused and furious. She knew she had to so something. But what? What could she do, helpless as she was? _Okay,_ she thought,_ let's start with finding a way to get some more money, shall we? Let's ask the owners of Daruma-ya. Yes, yes...that's a good idea... It's settled then. We'll do just that! But tomorrow. It's getting late after all..._ And with that thought, Kyoko wrapped the sheets of the futon tightly around herself and went to sleep.

* * *

_So! How was that? I'm sorry it's so short. I have a bit of trouble focusing, so this is a filler-ish chapter._

_Remember to __**R&R**__! It's like a fuel to a car, sunlight to a solar panel. Like...what did I say before? Oh yes, __**COOKIES**__! __**Constructive criticism is welcomed**__!_

_-Nacchan_


End file.
